Roomates
by HappilyNo1
Summary: Noah&Kit. Set when Kit was still being counselled by Noah. She moves into the Palace and they have the choice of being lovers of bitter rivals. Please R&R!
1. Emotional Breakthrough

**_Roomates Chapter 1 Emotional Breakthrough_**

_This is a response to a challenge posted on the Noah/Kit Fansite. Set when Kit was still drinking and Noah was her counsellor. Please R&R!!_

**"C'mon guys." Noah pleaded. "I promise there won't be anymore trashing the place."**

**Alex and Hayley looked back at him. Hayley raised her eyebrows but neither of them said anything.**

**"Please, just give me a chance on this one."**

**"Alright Noah but any mess or deaths cause in this will be on your conscience!" Alex replied stepping forward and shaking hands with his housemate in a mock serious. Noah shook it and then breathed out deeply.**

**"Right, I'd better go and tell Kit the um... good news hadn't I?!" Alex and Hayley still didn't replied, they decided it was probably better not to because they were sure Noah would remember and hold against them in future.**

**Noah left the Palace and Alex and Hayley turned to look at each other.**

**"Don't blame me!" Alex cried**

**"I'm not blaming you Alex! It's not either of our faults. Noah's mind was made up even before he asked us."**

**"Yeah I agree Hayley, he must think this case is pretty special. He's never asked for anyone to move in."**

**Hayley nodded. "Alex are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**Any further conversation was cut off as Noah and Kit burst in through the front door. Noah was obviously struggling with her and he was beginning to regret his decision about letting her live there. Kit broke, rather ungraciously, free from Noah's grasp and dumped her rucksack on the floor.**

**"So where do you lot keep the booze?" Kit demanded.**

**"Uh...Kit...um?" Hayley stuttered helplessly**

**"It's okay, Kit and I are gonna have a little talk aren't we?" Noah intervened.**

**"Yeah sure. I love being treated like a three year old."**

**Noah held his tongue instead of retorting with. 'Well if you didn't act like one.' He decided it probably wasn't the best idea.**

**Noah pushed Kit into the living room.**

**"I know you couldn't actually care any less about anything right now but Hayley and Alex are my friends okay and I want you to respect them and treat them nicely 'cause I had to twist their arms almost literally to get them to let you move in so you know..."**

**"Okay I don't need anymore lectures thanks, what do you think I'm not grateful or something? My one question is why did you even want me to move in with you lot in the first place?"**

**"Kit, I've been there before, a drinking problem isn't something you can go through alone. I think with the right help you can leave this behind and start again."**

**"Whoa what's got into you? I didn't think you could have actually cared any less the other day with Scott."**

**"I didn't say I didn't care Kit. Anyway I'll show you to your room."**

**Noah led Kit upstairs to Hayley's old studio, shooting apologetic at his friends on the way.**

**He really didn't know what he had let himself in for.**


	2. What An Introduction!

**_What An Introduction!_**

_Chapter 2 - Noah and Kit's frustrations lead to something they didn't believe could happen. Neither could Alex or Hayley! Please R&R! I'll be eternally grateful!_

Noah lay awake for hours that night, it had been an eventful day and that was the mild way of saying it. He had left Kit to settle in, in her room as he he expected that she's want some privacy.

He hadn't, however, expected to find the room empty, except for Kit's bag and clothes. Hayley and Alex were both so Noah guessed he must be alone.

'Great start Noah.' he muttered to himself.

He headed out to the Surf Club to see anyone had seen her. Scott found him rather than the other way round.

"Hey Noah, I think it's great that you've let Kit move in. I'm sure now she thinks someone out of the family is on her side she'll change for the better. I owe you one dude."

Noah smiled guiltily he couldn't tell Scott about Kit yet. He couldn't could he?

Noah went back to the Palace slightly dejected and was either happy or disappointed to see that Kit was sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels.

He went and stood next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked

"It's your house isn't it?" Kit replied

Noah sat down next to her and felt a little uncomfortable. Kit turned towards him and he smelt alcohol on her breath.

"Kit, have you...have you had a...have you had a...have you been drinking?" he asked

She flung the remote down and loked him straight in the eye.

"What if I said I had?" Kit asked.

"Then maybe we could talk about it Kit, I'm here for you."

Kit laughed. "I didn't know you were one of those all talk and no action guys, Noah!"

Noah began to get annoyed with her now.

"Look, I think I know what I'm doing more than you, especially right now."

Kit didn't flinch in her gaze, she held it there. Noah wanted to look away but he just couldn't. They just sat, staring at each other.

Kit whispered, almost daring him. "Prove it."

Noah moved a little closer, his gaze still as intent. They edged closer and closer until their lips and they kissed with a hunger that couldn't be described.

Kit was curious as Noah broke the kiss sharply. Her gaze filtered over Alex and Hayley who were stood in the doorway.

'What an introduction!' she thought.


End file.
